This invention relates to an attenuator for fluid pulsations and transients in fluid lines. The patents to Kwok, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,897; Wilcox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,571; Randall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,522; and Johnson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,285 show vortex chambers used in various type apparatus.
Contraction and expansion waves in gas and liquid systems, sometimes referred to as water hammer or hydraulic hammer in liquid systems, reduce the efficiency and performance of the system and induce fatigue in the fluid system components, such as pumps, compressors and valves.
Resonators and surge tanks have been used in the past but have not been universally acceptable. While resonators provide acceptable results for fixed speeds and fixed flow, efficiency and performance suffers during widely varying speed and flow conditions. Surge tanks can be used only when space and weight requirements are not critical.